Nos Pertenece La Noche
by NowadaysBerry
Summary: Se relata que pasaría si kurt y blaine no se conocieran en dalton, pero hay un giro inesperado donde la historia se vuelve sexosa, dramatica y romantica


"Nos Pertenece La Noche"

Capitulo 1

"Tu No Estabas Ahí...!, O Si...?"

Ahí, Justamente sentado junto a esos nerds, pensando en lo que me deparaba el destino. Picaba mi ensalada, revolviéndola. Siempre preguntándome cuando conocería el amor de mi vida. Estaba frustrado, porque mis planes de estar con Finn se podría decir...que no tuvieron mucho éxito. Solo Logre que mi padre se casara con Carol, pero él está feliz…entonces, supuestamente yo también.

Se acercaba la competencia y New Directions quería saber a quien se estaba

enfrentando. Yo Fui enviado a Dalton Academy, una escuela para varones, queríamos ver que tan "preparada" estaba la competencia. Claro, no creo que nadie me pueda superar.

Cuando entre a Dalton Academy, quede completamente perplejo...baje unas

escaleras en forma de caracol, mientras pasaba por un corredor, escuche unas

Voces ARMONIOSAS, que pronunciaban los versos de "Teeneage Dream", investigue de donde provenían esos cantos pero para cuando llegue ya no había nadie. La verdad, no debí tardar tanto criticando la decoración del lugar, pfff… bueno, En eso paso un chico, yo le comente:

Oye, Quien era quien cantaba tan espectacular...?- Pregunte con muchas ansias

Los Warblers...! Nuestro Glee Club...ellos son como estrellas de rock para

nosotros

En eso sonó la maldita campana, solo con unos segundos más…! Estoy totalmente seguro que le hubiera robado más información;

Rayos…! Lo siento llegare tarde a clase, luego hablamos..!- grito el chico con paso acelerado & agitando la mano

Justo antes de irme me tope con el director de la instituto…! Que día tan mas patético, No…?

Quien es usted, señor?- Pregunto el director con una peculiar mirada.

Kurt empezo a temblar. Soy Fra...Fran…Frank N'Fur...Fur…Furter..Si Soy Frank N' Furter…! Señor, Soy de nuevo ingreso, mucho gusto en conocerlo señor- le conteste totalmente nervioso

Solo recuerdo esta oración por que me hizo sentir aliviado…

Ahh, Muchacho te tienes que retirar. Para asistir a clases debes portar tu

Uniforme completo.

Yo solo conteste, Si, Señor...! – Mas Aliviado que nunca…!

De vuelta en McKinley,

Ellos sonaban asombrosos –Les exponía mi punto a todos.

No lo creo Señor Schuester, ellos no podrían ser tan asombrosos para alarmarnos

- Rachel gritaba y berreaba como acostumbraba.

Tan asombrosamente alarmante como tu sentido de la moda- Santana le comentaba a Brittany en voz baja. Yo solté una risita.

Señor Schue... Que tal si son mucho mejor que todos nosotros..? O mejores que

todos los demás clubs..?- Finn como siempre buscando el lado malo de las cosas

Chicos, tranquilos! Somos tan buenos como ellos..! - El Señor Shue trataba de tranquilizarlos.

Lord Tubbington sabe que hacer..! Los acabaremos, solo hay que comprarle

cigarrillos y nos dirá todo-Brittany comento con una mirada desubicada y la verdad eso me dio miedo…!

Todos voltearon a ver a Brittany con una cara de des concertación yo solo me talle la cara de pena.

Señor Schue, Finn tiene razón. Debemos de practicar mas..! Debemos ser mucho

mejores que ellos.- Mercedes siempre tan positiva.

Tal vez solo sea una falsa impresión nada más que farsa..!- Quinn reclamaba tan tranquila mientras se enredaba el cabello en un dedo. No le hará bien a su cabello eso.

Yo no soy tan fácil de impresionar Fabray..! En lo personal ellos sonaban

genial, aun que seamos menos que los demas eso no nos hace peores..! –

Exagere Mucho….? No Lo Creo

Oye, muñequita, Dame 10 minutos con los Warblers y veras que todos perderan el

aliento, solo les mostrare como... Santana Exclamo con un tono muy promiscuo.

Santana...!- Will grito antes de que completara la oracion.

Una semana después, Mercedes, Rachel & yo fuimos de compras para

des estresarnos un poco de la competencia, entramos a GAP. Muy felices veíamos ropa. En eso varios muchachos todos con el mismo uniforme, todos se acomodaron & se preparaban para algo, yo solo los observe un momento preocupado porque no se que iban a hacer. Nosotros continuamos comprando despreocupados, en eso un muchacho de ojos café miel muy llamativos, cabello negro rizado bien acomodado, y aun que traía uniforme se podía ver que tenía una buena musculatura & un paquete enorme, si se lo que piensan…! Que pervertido..! Pero es que él era hermoso en todos los sentidos. Se paro en medio de la tienda y los demás chicos que lo acompañaban empezaron a entonar "When I Get You Alone" de Robin Thicke. Sorprendidos vimos como el chico de

ojos miel cantaba y perseguía al gerente de la tienda el cual era un muchacho mucho mayor que, por lo menos tenía como 20 y tantos, un cabello rubio largo y rizado, nada maltratado, sumamente perfecto.!

En lo más profundo de mi mente deseaba ser aquel joven acosado por el Warbler de ojos sexys, era como un deseo realmente…extraño, nunca creí sentir algo así por un chico que solo había visto una sola vez…creo que es amor, no…?

Que extaño sentimiento, mariposas en el estomago...! no crei que esto me podia pasar a mi KURT HUMMEL...!


End file.
